Sambhaal Rakhiyaan
by TaRa - A Imagination
Summary: This is my first SACHVI story with little bit of ABHIRIKA and yeppp this a love story ... nothing to say more just peep into the story...and i really really need your all support to continue this story...dont forget to share your views ...LOTS OF LOVE...**last chapter updated**
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**____** …..**_

_**WITH A NEW STORY ON OUR LOVABLE SACHVI ….THIS STORY IS SPECIALLY FOR SACHVI LOVERS …..AND SPECIALLY FOR MY DEAR ANGEL…I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO THANK Cutie Pari FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS PLOT….**_

_**And one more important request guys this is my first try on SACHVI agar koi galti ho to maff karna and please support me I really need YOUR support to continue this story…..**_

_**Abb batein bhut ho gayi kuch kaam b kar le…:P**_

_**So here we go….**_

_**CHARACTER SKETCH**_

_**Sachin Khanna :- **_One of the most richest and hottest bachelor of delhi who loves his mother and his business more than anything of his life…

_**Rakesh Khanna :- **_Father of Sachin Khanna and a businessman with arrogant behavior for whom his reputation is more important than his family…

_**Manisha Khanna**_:-A well educated women who helps Sachin AND Rakesh in business and Step Mother of Sachin Khanna who loves Sachin more than anything of her life…she loves his son very much and can do anything for him…..as well as she is a golden hearted women …..

_**Purvi Roy **_:- A famous lawyer of Mumbai with a beautiful face and golden heart….who doesnot allow anyone to come in her life soon…..

**Nishita Roy**_** :- **_A businesswomen who doesnot have much time for her family as well as her daughter…..

_**Danish Roy :- **_A businessman who lives in USA due to his business and he came to visit his family twice in month…he have a lot of money to give his daughter but doesn't have time and love for her…

_**Tarika Mehta :- **_Best friend of Purvi since childhood ….and both are like sisters…

_**Abhijit Sinha :- **_Cousin of Sachin who is like elder brother of Sachin and helps Sachin with his business too….

_**So guys this is my first experiment on SACHVI….isse continue karu ya nai batana mat bhulna….Only waiting for your views….**_

_**So jaldi se review karke bata do ki continue karna hai ya nahi….**_

_**Eagerly waiting for your reviews….I AM ALSO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY….**_

_**TAKE CARE**_

_**Lots of Love…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**…. **_

_**So here we continue….**_

A beautiful women in pink saree with high bun looking extremely perfect beauty was crossing from the hall sundenlly she saw a staff passing from their with a tray having a glass of mango juice….she shouts on him…..

Lady :- Aawaraaa…

Aawara :- yes madam…..

Lady (coming towards him ):- tumhe kitnii bar kaha hai ki baba ke liye mango juice nahi orange juice le jaya karo…

Aawara :- sorry madam …..

Lady :- jao jakar lekar aao…..

Aawara :- yess madam…when he was about to go…..

Lady :- rukoo…..ye juice Rakesh sahab ko dekar aao …jaooo….

Aawara :- jii madam….app kya lengii…..

Lady :- mai bad me kuch le lungii…..pahle orange juice laoo…

Aawara:- okk mam…..and he leaves…..

He went to a room which was looking fully classy and was such a beautifull room decorated with lights…he knocked on the door…..

Knock….. Knock….

A voice came from inside…..

Voice :- come in…

Aawara :- sir madam ne juice bhijwaya hai…kaha hai Rakesh sahab ko de do…..

Rakesh :-kitni bar kaha hai tumse ki mujhe juice nahii coffe chahiye…..

Aawara :- wo madam ne…

A voice from behind came….

Voice :- Aawara tum jaoo…

Aawara :- okk madam…..

Rakesh :- ye juice b lekar jaoo yaha se…..

Aawara looked at the lady and she nodded yes….Aawara took the tray and went from their…..

Rakesh :- abb tum mujhe kyu ghur rahi ho….jao yaha se Manisha…..

Manisha :- tumhe itna gussa kyu aata hai Rakesh ….doctor ne mana kiya hai na tumhe subh ko coffee lene se…bas islye juice bheja maine…..

Rakesh :- I don't care …..jakar jaldi se ready ho jao meeting ke liye late ho raha hai…aur jakar apne laad sahab ko b utha do mai nahi chahta kisi b tarah ki koi problem ho…..

Manisha :- ase kyu bol rahe ho beta hai tumhara…..

Rakesh :- pata hai mujhe tumhe btane ki jarurat nahii hai…..

And he leaves from their…..

After 5 mins …

Aawara comes with a tray having a glass of orange juice…..

Aawara :- madam baba ka juice de aau…..

Manisha :- laoo mai de aati hu….

He handover the tray to manisha…manisha smiled befor entering the room…

She entered inside and saw a handsome guy sleeping on his king size bed…..he was wearing a black trouser and white t shirt…..looking extremely hot while sleeping with cute smile….

Manisha smiled and put the tray on the table kept near the bed…..she sat on the bed beside the sleeping guy…..and kissed his head…..

Manisha :- good morning beta….

Guy waked up by the voice and smiled on her…she put his head on her lap and cuddled her…..

Guy :- good morning mumma…..

Manisha :- chal abb uth b jaa 8 bajj rahe hai meeting me b to jana hai na…..

Guy :- mom bass 2 min…..

Manisha :- nooo sachin….not even 2 seconds…..come on wake up baccha…..

Sachin :- ohhh mom…..i love u…..

Manisha :- love u too beta…abb chal jaldi se ready hokar dinning table par aa jaa….

Sachin :- okk mom…..

Manisha :- sunn ye glass pahle jaldi se khatam kar le….samjha….

Sachin :- ha meri maa….samjh gya….ab jao app mai aa raha….

Manisha leaves from their….

After 10 mins…..

Sachin came downstairs in his formal dress looking awesome…with the vacant glass…..

Manisha :- are beta glass kamre me hi rahne dete na koi le ataa….

Sachin :- kya maa app b mai yahi aa rha tha to lete aya…..

He came and took his place on the chair…..

Sachin :- good morning dad…..

Rakesh :- morning….manisha mai nikal raha hu tumlog b jaldi aa jana…and he leaves…..

Manisha came to sachin and hugged him by side…..

Manisha :- tu udass na ho janta hai na apne papa ko kaise hai wo….chal aaj mai tujhe apne hathon se khilati hu…..muh khol…..

Sachin opened his mouth and manisha make him feed by her hands…..after that they leave for their office…..

In Office…..

Sachin came running to manisha's cabin…..

Manisha :- kya bat hai sachin tum daur kyu rahe….

Sachin :- mom meri pen drive hi nahi mill rahi aur abhi meeting hai…..presentation usi me thi….

Manisha :- kaha rakhi thi….

Sachin :- bed pe….

Manisha :- pen drive waha rakhi jati hai….

Sachin :- sorry mom….par abb…..dad bhut gussa karenge.,….

Manisha :- mai kon hu…..

Sachin :- Manisha Khanna….

Manisha :- usse pahle kya hu….

Sachin (smiling ):- meri mom….hahahhaaha…..u mean pen drive aapke pass hai….

Manisha (laughing):-ahahhaahah…..mujhe pata tha tu jarur kuch garbar karega….islye aaj subh jab mai tere kamre me gayi thi to maine bed se pen drive lekar aapne pass rakh li thi….

Sachin came and hugged her mom tightly….

Sachin :- I love u my super women…..

Manisha :- hahhahahaha….chal abb late ho jaiga…

Sachin :- hann chalo mom warna dad fir shuru ho jayenge…..

Manisha :-pagaalll kahi ka…..chall ….

They both went to meeting room…..

After 2 hours…..

Manisha came to sachin …..

Sachin :- are mom aapko koi kaam tha….mujhe bula liya hota na…

Manisha :- haan…..darasal mai shopping pe jaa rahi tujhe to pata hai ki Abhi ki shadi me bilkul b time nahi bacche hai…aur uska humare alawa koi hai b nahi to jo karna hai mujhe hi karna hoga…..aakhir bua jo hu….

Sachin :- right mom….mai b aau kya….

Manisha :- nahi tu rahne de mai apni P.A ko sath le jaa rahi…aawara ko b bol diya hai gaari lekar aa jaye wo aata hi hoga…..

Sachin :- ok mom sambhal kar jana…bye

Manisha :- bye beta…..

Manisha leaves from their…

At night 9 P.M….

Khanna Mansion…..

At dinning table…..

Sachin :- mom….shopping hogayi sariii…..

Manisha :- haa….almost aur jo bakkki hai kal ho jayegi….

Sachin :- ok mom….

Rakesh :- kiss cheez ki shopping ho rahi jaan sakta hu…..

Sachin :- wo Abhi ki shadii ki…..

Manisha :- hume parso hi nikalna hoga…..mumbai ke liye….sachin tu sabkuch pack kar lena…..Rakesh wo tum…..

Rakesh :- mai shadi ke din hi aaunga…..mujhe bhutt kam hai….mai sone jaa raha …good night…..

He leaves…..

Manisha :- ye sab chor sachin meri bat sun…..abhi ke aate hi tu uske sath jakar uskii sherwani aur apni dress le lena…..baaki sab maine le liya hai…..

Sachin :- hann maa…..app fikar mat karo okk….chalo mera hogya mai sone jata hu…..good night mom…..

He came and hugged Manisha…..

Manisha :- good night beta…..

In sachin's room …..

He was watching TOM and JERRY…suddenly some voice came from window….he went and wass shocked after looking the scene…

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next and why was Sachin shocked…ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**…. **_

_**Yess I know app sab but naraj hoge mere se itne dino gayab thii but soo sooo sooo Sorry guysss….just going through ups and downs of the life and was disturbed a lil bit so likh nahii payii but i am back again here…..so hope soo maaf kar doge app sab ….**_

_**So here we continue….**_

He went and was shocked after looking the scene….. He saw a guy trying to climb his window with the help of pipe…..Sachin shouted….

Sachin :- Abhi?

Abhi :- oyee chup kar yarr marwayega kya….

Sachin :- tu iss waqt yaha kya kar raha ….aur tu choro ki tarah kyu aa rha hai?

Abhi :- pagll hai kya tu…..abb agar mai chupke se aa raha hu to tu chila kyu raha hai ….abb hath de chal….

Sachin :-han par tu ase kyu aa rha ?

Abhi :- oye pagle phle hath to de…..warna shadi se pahle hi news aa jayegi ki Abhijit Sinha ne pipe se kudkar apni jaan de di…..

Both laughs….

Sachin forwaded his hand to Abhi and helps him to come inside…

Sachin :- ab to bata de…..

Abhi :- kyaa….?

And Abhi goes and sat on the bed….

Sachin :- yahi ki tu choro ki tarah kyu aya hai…..

Abhi :- to kya chahta hai tu …..tumhare uss kharuss baap mera matlb hai ki papa ke samne itii rat ko aau takki wo gussa kar sake ek to asehi mai unhe pasand nahi hu…

Sachin :- par itti raat ko agar koi kaam tha to call kar liya hota na…..

Abhi :- ye sab chorr aur taiyaar ho jaa…..

Sachin :- parr itni raat ko kyu?...kaha jana hai?

Abhi :- marne jana hai chalega…..

Sachin :- are bta to…..

Abhi :- dekh bhai meri shadii hai usse pahle bachelors party to banti hai na…..

Sachin :- abhi u know na mai drink nahi karta…..

Abhi :- to matt karna …..chal to sakta hai na…..

Sachin :- parr abhi…..

Abhi :- dekh tu nahi chalega to mai gussa ho jaunga…..

Sachin :- par tu to janta hai mom gussa karegi…..

Abhi :- mai hu na buaa ko manane ke liyee…

Suddenly their was a knock on the door…

Abhi :- marr gaye ye kon aa gya?

Sachin :- pata nahi…..ek kaam kar tu washroom me chup ja mai dekhta hu…..

Abhi :- thik hai jaa…..

And Abhijit goes to washroom….sachin opens the door and saw his mom standing their…

Sachin :- are mom app …kuch kaam tha…..?

Manisha :- han beta…par tumne itni der kyu laga di darwaja kholne me…..

Sachin :- kuch nahi mom bas asehi…..

Manisha :- okk hato….

Sachin :- what?

Manisha :- side ho yaar andar anne do…..

Sachin :- yeah sure sure…..

Manisha came and sat on the bed sachin too sat…

Sachin :- bolo mom….

Manisha :- hann mai ye kah rahi thi ki bhabhi ki sari jwellries locker me rakhi hai…..tumhe to malum hai ki mai hi sabkuch sambhalti hu waha ka b…mai chahti hu ki bhabhi ki sari jwelleries mai tarika ko de du…wo unka aashirwad hai beta…..mere pass to time nahi hai to tum nikal aana locker se….aur maine kuch naye jwelleries b banwayi hai kuch tarika ke liye aur kuch apni hone wali bahu ke liyee…..

Sachin :- kya maa…..

Manisha (smiling):- aur nahi to kya meri b to bahu ayegi ek din …..ek to aa rahii ab bas dusri aa jaye….

A laughing voice came…..

Manisha :- ye kiski aawaj hai?

Sachin :- konsi awaj maine nahi sunii…..

Manisha :- par maine suni…

She gets up and look everywhere…..and when she opened the washroom she saw abhijit their…

Manisha :- ohh to ab samjhi ki darwaja kholne me der kyu ho rahi thii…

Abhijit hugged manisha tightly….

Manisha smiled and hugged him back…..

Manisha :- kabb aya tu?

Abhi :- buaa bas abhi aya….

Manisha :- par mai hall me hi thi darwaja kisne khol diya….

Abhi :- wo buaa wo mai pipe se ayaa…..

Manisha :- whatt?

And trio laughs…..

Manisha :- chall abb aa gya hai to mai khana bhijwati hu kha le aur chup chap so jaa…..kal bhutt kaam hai…..

Abhi(sadly) :- okk buaa….

Sachin :- good night mom…..

Manisha :- good night beta…she smiled and leaves from their…..

Sachin :- ahhahahhahah

Abhi :- hass le beta hass le…..tera b time ayegaa…..

Sachin:- khana kha le aur aram se soja good night…..

Abhi :- good night…

Next Day…..

At 9 p.m.

The whole day passed in works and shopping of everyone…everyone was very tired…..everyone came to dinning table except Rakesh …..

Manisha :- awara khana lagwao jaldi….

Awara :- yess madam….

Manisha :- ye sir kyu nahi aye abtkk….

Awara :- mam sir ne dinner kar liya….

Manisha :- okkk…suno kall subh subh nikalna hai islye sab jaldi so jana….

Abhi :- bua humne saari shopping kar li na kuch chuta to nahi na…

Manisha :- hann sabkuch kar lii….tu fikar mat kar teri bua hai abhii…..barii fikar ho rahi apni shadii ki….

Everyone laughs…

Manisha :- mera ho gya mai sone jaa rahi good night …

Sachin :- good night mom….

Abhi :- good night buaa…..

Everyone slept early….

Next morning …

At 5 A.M

Manisha :- aawara sabkuch gaari me rakhwa diya na…..

Awara :- yes mam….

Manisha :- okk …..ja kar dekho sachin aur abhi ready hue yaa nahii….

Awara nodded and moved towards their room when he was about to knock the door the door open and both duo came out…..

Awara :- good morning sir…..mam app logo ko dhundh rahi hai…..

Sachin :- okk chaloo….

They both came downstairs…

Manisha smiled …

Manisha :- kya baat aaj mere donoo bête ekdum time pe hai…..

Abhi (smiling):- yess buaa…..

Sachin :- yes yes kya….mom ye mujhe sone hi nahi de raha tha 3 bje se hi pareshan kar raha….

Manisha laughs…..and all moves towards the cars….

Manisha :- awara sunoo….

Awara :- yess mam…..

Manisha :- tumhare sir ki flight ajj sham ki hai…..dhyan rakhna aur time se unki dawaiyan de dena morning wali aur han lunch office khud lekar jana…..aur sham ko tumhe b unke sath hi anaa hai dhyan rakhna…

Awara :- okk mam….dont worry….

They leaved the place…..

In Mumbai …..

At 9 P.M…..

A beautiful girl was sleeping on her bed with a preety smile…..in her baby pink night dress with open curly hairs…..suddenly someone came inside and smiled on her…..

Man :- good morning my princess…..

Girl open her eyes and smiled after looking the person…..and hugged him tightly….

Girl :- good morning dad….

T.F. :- kaisa hai mera baccha…..

Girl :- bilkul thik…..

T.F. :- Taru beta….dekh teri mom kitna chilaa rahi abb uth ja beta 9 baj gye haii…..hume resort b pahuchna hai na tere dulhe raja ke aane se pahle…..

Both laughs…..

T.F. :- jaldi anaa beta…..

Tarika :- yess papa…..

Tarika smiled suddenly her phone beeps and she checked the message…

Message :- Good morning Taru jaldi uth ja aur ready hokar resort aaja mai wahi aaungi ….. Tarika smiled after reading and moved to get ready…

In resort…..

Tarika and his family reached their before reaching Abhijit and his family…..

The whole place was decorated very well and the wedding aroma was spread in the air..…

Tarika was looking very worried…..her mom came to her and asked…..

T.M:-what happen tarika….pareshan kyu lag rahi…

Tarika :- mom wo larki phone hi nahi utha rahii….abtkk aayi b nahi hai…subh ko message karke boli yahi ayegi directly….

T.M.:- baccha paresha mat ho wo aati hi hogi…

Suddenly Tarika smiled looking at someone…

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss….**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**Sorry for late update…hope you all are good…..and yes THANKYOU SOO MUCHH everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**So here we continue…**_

Suddenly Tarika smiled looking at someone….

Tarika's mom turned and saw a girl in high bun with black sleeveless patiyala suit with black dupatta in her neck with black jutti looking splendid…just simple beauty….

She came and hugged Tarika….Tarika hugged her back…..

Tarika :- kahan rah gayi thi tu mai kabse wait kar rahi thi tera…

Girl :- hey Taru u know about traffic and all na…

T.M.:- its okk beta...are u ok?

Girl :- pairipona aunty ji…..mai bilkul thik hu….

Suddenly huge numbers of car started arriving…..

T.M.:- I think Abhi and his family came….

Girl :- ohhh very nice…app log unka welcome karo mai saman rakh kar aati hu….

Tarika :- jaldii anaa….

Girl :- hmm….

Everyone went to the door and saw Abhijeet and his family coming…

T.F.:- aaiye aaiye samdhan ji….

Manisha :- NAMASTE ji app sab ko…..

T.M.:- aapko b jii….aaiye aaiye andar aaiyee…..

Manisha came inside along with Abhi and Sachin with their staffs…..Manisha and else took their seats in the big hall…

T.F.:- aaji kya lenge app log chai,coffe,sharbat kuch b?

Manisha :- nahi hume kuch nahi chahiye…..Tarika beta yahan aao…

Tarika :-jii buaa…..

She goes near her and Manisha kissed her head…..

Manisha :- bhutt bhut pyarri lag rahi ho…

Tarika :- thankyou so much bua….

T.M.:- maine aapsab ka kamra taiyaar karwa diya hai…..app sab aaram kar lijiye….sham ko mehandi ki rasme ki jayngii…..

Manisha :- jii bhut accha ….

T.F. :- Tarika beta lekar jao sabko aur inka kamra dikha do….

Tarika :- jii papa…..

They all went with Tarika…..when Tarika was about to go from Manisha's room…Manisha called her….

Manisha :- beta sunoo….

Tarika :-jiii buaa…..

Manisha gave a BIG THAL to Tarika and said…..

Manisha :- waise to Mehandi ki rasm me sirf shagun ki mehandi hi di jati hai par beta ye kuch kapre hai aur gahne hai …..Abhi ne khass Mehandi ke liye select kiya tha agar tumhe pasand aye to jarur pehanaa usse aacha lagega…

Tarika :- sure aunty…..

She left and Manisha smiled on her good behavior and innocence…

Abhijeet and Sachin was laying on the bed…..

Abhi :- hey Sachin…..nice place na….

Sachin :- yeah….

Abhi :- tune dekha Tarika kitni pyari lag rahi thi…..

Sachin :- yeah….

Abhi :- what?...tune use kyu dekha wo meri honewali biwi hai use mat dekh yaar…

Sachin (laughing):- u r discusting Abhi….

Abhi (smiling):- waise mai apne liye b bhabhi dundh hi lunga jald hi….

Sachin (carelessly):- yeah…after realizing whaaattttttt?

Abhi laughs loudly….

Suddenly Sachin turned his gaze outside the window and saw a girl in black suit sitting in a car …

Sachin :- wowww what a swag…..

Abhi :- what?

Sachin :- nothing …

Suddenly Tarika came with coffe…..

Sachin :- are bhabhii ji aap…..

Tarika entered inside and smiled looking on Abhi….

Abhi :- thankyou so much Tarika ji for coffe….

Tarika :- your most welcome…..

She served the coffe for all of them…..

Trio was enjoying their coffe with little chit chat…..

Suddenly Tarika's phone beep…..she smiled looking at the caller id…..

Tarika :- kahan hai tu?

Tarika :- dekh mai kuch nahi janti tu jaldi wapis aa…chal thik hai jaldii aana pls….bye babes

Call gets disconnected…..

Abhi :- kon tha?

Tarika :- Purvi…..

Abhi :- tumhari bestie come sister right?

Tarika (smiling):- yess….

Abhi :- wo aayi nahi…..

Tarika :- wo aayi thi but use emergency me court jana para…

Sachin :- court?everything allright…..

Tarika (smiling):- actually…..she is a very famous Lawyer of Mumbai…..Purvi Roy….

Sachin :- ohh I see…..

Abhi :- so Tarika tumhe wo dress kaisi lagii…

Tarika :- bhut hi pyarii…..

Sachin :- tumlog batein karo mai jara ghum kar aata hun…

Abhi :- okk ….

Sachin went outside giving the couple some space…he went to Manisha's room…..

He knocked the room…

Manisha :- come in…

He opened the door and saw she was sitting on the bed and was using her laptop…..

Sachin :- mom if u are doing some work than mai baad me aata hu….

Manisha :- are nahii beta aao na baitho….mai bas do minute me ye khtam kar leti hu….

Sachin :-okk mom…..

He kept his head in Manisha's lap and by looking this she gets emotional and closed her laptop…she started caressing his hairs slowly…

Manisha :- kya baat hai beta…..

Sachin :- nothing mom….bas man nahi lag raha tha to socha aapke pass aa jau….

Manisha :- aacha kiya ek kaam kar thori der so jaa accha feel karega….

Sachin slept in her lap and she was continuesly caressing his hair…the door was still open of the room…

A girl was passing from their ….she looked the scenes and smiled and a drop of tear felt from her eyes…..she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned she saw Tarika standing their…..the girl hugged Tarika tightly…..

Tarika (consoling):- heyy Purvi …..kya hua kyu ro rahi?

Purvi :- nothing….

Tarika saw the scene when sachin was sleeping in his mom's lap and she was caressing his hair…..she understood that purvi is missing her mom's love…..

Tarika took Purvi to her room…

Tarika :- wo Abhi ki bua thi and wo unka beta Sachin…she is his stepmom…..

Purvi (shocked):- step mom hone ke baad b itna pyar aapne bête se….aur ek meri maa hai jo apni hone ke bawjood waqt nahi nikal sakti mere liye….

Tarika :- aisa nahi kahte Purvi…

But Purvi left the place….

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..AND Thankyou so much everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED AFTER COMPLETING 70 REVIEWS….**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**Sorry for late update…hope you all are good…..and yes THANKYOU SOO MUCHH everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**So here we continue…**_

But Purvi left the place….

In evening…

Tarika was wearing a green lehanga with golden work and light gold jwelleries she was looking stunning in the look… Abhijeet was wearing a light green kurta with white pajama…Manisha wa wearing a green silk saree with heavy jwelleries and was looking lovely…..Tarika's mom was wearing a green coloured suit…everyone was giving mehandi touch to the ceremony…..

Tarika called someone….

Tarika :- Purvi kaha hai tu…..rasme shuru hone wali hai…

Purvi :- so sorry bas ready ho rahi thi aa hi rahi…

On the other hand…

Abhijeet (on call):- bhai kaha rah gaya tu?

Sachin :- arey yaar mere kapre nahi mil rahe the bass aa hi raha…

Suddenly the voice of impinge(bump) came …

Purvi :- ahhhhh…..

Sachin :- ohh shitt…..

ABHIRIKA (together):- what happen?

SACHVI (together):- can't you see…

ABHIRIKA (together):- whattt?

SACHVI (together):- nothing…..

Purvi :- Tu phone rakh mai aa rahi…..

She disconnected the call….

Sachin :- aa raha hu mai…..wait

He said this and cut the call….

Sachin was stunned to see the beauty …Purvi was wearing a dark green saree with sleeveless blouse and high bun with lights jwelleries ….while Sachin was wearing a light green cotton shirt and black jeans looking superb hot and dashing…..

Purvi :- tum dekh nahi sakte ho kya …..ite joro ki takar mar di…..

Sachin :- tumne b to nahi dekha na…waise tum itni khubsoorat ho ki kuch aur dikh hi nahi sakta…..

Purvi (irritated):- tumhe to mai baad me dekh lungi…..she said this and left from their…..Sachin was smiling on this…

They both came to ceremony hall…..

Here Tarika was sitting opposite to Abhijeet…..

Abhi :- sachin tu thik to hai na …..kya hua tha?

Sachin (smiling):- relax bhai…..bass phool se takra gaya…said this looking towards Purvi…

Abhi (smirking):- acchaaa…..matlab ki…..

Sachin (coming in sense):- matlb kuch nahi…

On the other hand…..

Tarika :- Purvi wo kis cheez ki awaj thi…..

Purvi :- arey yaar kuch nahi bas katein se takra gayi thi…..(looking towards Sachin)

Tarika :- matlab…..

Purvi :- arey kuch nahi…..

All the mehandi rituals started …everyone was very happy…

Manisha :- arey bhaii….Abhijeet ki saliyan kahan hai …itni sukhi sukhi mehandi aur sangeet to nahi hoti hai…

Purvi :- are nahi nahi Aunty ji hum to bas iss bat ka intejar kar rahe the ki koi hume takar dene wala b hai ya nahi….

Sachin (smiling):- Lagata hai Takrane ka bhut shaukh hai aapko ….

Purvi :- shuruu kare….TAKRANA …..she said this and winked at him ….Sachin was smiling on this…..

_**BACKGROUND MUSIC ….**_

_**=CHORUS=**_

_**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm..**__**  
**__**Ladki tumhari kunwari rah jati**__**  
**__**Ladki tumhari kunwari rah jati**__**  
**__**Ji mano hamara ehasan**__**  
**__**Ki ladake ne...**__**  
**__**Ki ladake ne ha kar di**_

(sachin came dancing with a group of boys)

_**=CHORUS=**_

_**Hoooo oooo ooooo..**__**  
**__**Ladka tumhara kunwara reh jataaa aaa**__**  
**__**Ladka tumhara kunwara reh Jata**__**  
**__**ji mano hamara ehasan**__**  
**__**Ki ladki ne...**__**  
**__**Ki ladki ne ha kar di**_

(Purvi came dancing with a group of girls)

_**=CHORUS=**_

_**O ladake ke dosto... O oooo oo**__**  
**__**O ladake ke dosto**__**  
**__**pahale Tum yeh kam karo**__**  
**__**Ladki lene aaye ho**__**  
**__**jhuk Kar hamako salam karo**_

(Purvi winked on Sachin while dancing)

_**=CHORUS=**_

_**Ladki ki saheliyooo**__**  
**__**Ladki ki saheliyo**__**  
**__**hum Jo jid par aayenge**__**  
**__**Ladki lene aaye hain**__**  
**__**Tumko bhi le jayenge**_

(Sachin said this and winked while pointing his finger on Purvi)

_**=CHORUS=**_

_**Tumko bhi le jayenge**__**Gusa yeh sara ka sara rah jata**__**  
**__**Gusa yeh sara ka sara rah jata**__**  
**__**Ji mano hamara ehasan**__**  
**__**Ki ladki ne haan kar di**_

_**=CHORUS=**_

_**Ham kab manane wale they eeeeee**__**  
**__**Ham kab manane wale they**__**  
**__**Jane kaise man gaye**__**  
**__**Ladki jadugarani hai**__**  
**__**Jaan gaye pehchan gye..**__**  
**__**Hum jaan gaye pahachan gaye**__**Ladake ne sau kat likhe**__**  
**__**Tab ham ne ikarar kiya**__**  
**__**Ladki ko iss shadi pe**__**  
**__**Mushkil se tayyar kiya**_

_**=CHORUS=**_

_**Sari ki sari tayyari rah jati**__**  
**__**Sari ki sari tayyari rah jati**__**  
**__**ji mano hamara ehasan**__**  
**__**Ki ladake ne han kar di**_

_**=CHORUS=**_

Everyone clapped as song gets over…..SACHVI glared at eachother…..

Tarika :- kya baat hai Purvi…..aag laga di….

Purvi (smiling):- kuch b bolti hai…..

Suddenly Manisha start singing a song…everyone was shocked incuding Sachin and Abhijeet…..they looked at her and smiled…

**Hmmmm…**

**Bindiyan damakti ayi hai…..**

**Churiyan khankati ayi hai…**

**Laxmi ke kumkum pairon se….**

**Bahurani ghar me aayi hai…**

(she came to Tarika and kissed her head)

**Hmmm…**

**Abb Abhijeet aur Tarika ki jori…..**

**Sab ke man ko bhai hai….**

**Hmmmm…**

**Aayi hai bahurani par **

**wo hai meri beti…**

**Hai wahi laxmi wahi….**

**jyoti mere ghar ki….**

**Shaann hai samman hai …**

**Wo laaz hai kul ki….**

**Aaj kahti hu sabhi se**

**bat mai dil ki….**

(Manisha came and hugged Abhijeet)

**Hmmmmm….**

**Sasu maa thi ab **

**mai maa ban jaungi…..**

**Ek beti mai abb**

**aapne ghar b paungi …..**

(Manisha came and hugged Tarika's mom)

**hmmmmm….**

**Rishton ka sansar **

**ye pyara lagta hai…..**

**ye sholah sringar anokha lagta hai…**

**hmmmm…..**

**ye prem tumhara gehna hai…**

**vishwas sadda kayam rakhna…..**

**tum uss ghar ki sehzadi ho…..**

**abb iss kull ko roshan karna…..**

(she took Abhijeet hand and kept in Tarika's hand)

**hmmmmm….**

**Bindiyan damakti ayi hai…..**

**Churiyan khankati ayi hai…**

**Laxmi ke kumkum pairon se….**

**Bahurani ghar me aayi hai…..**

Everyone was having tears in their eyes…..Manisha smiled and hugged both Bride and Groom…suddenly ….

Sachin (pouting):- mai b hu yaar…..

Manisha (laughing):- aaja tu b aa jaaa….

Sachin ran and hugged them…..while Purvi was having tears in her eyes…

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..AND Thankyou so much everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED AFTER COMPLETING 85 REVIEWS….**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss….**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**Sorry for late update…hope you all are good…..and yes THANKYOU SOO MUCHH everyone for lovely reviews…..AND I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING TO EVERYONE…FROM THIS WEEK THE STORY WILL BE UPDATED ONCE IN THE WEEK BECASUSE OF MY STUDIES PRESSURE AND ALL THAT SOO HOPE YOU ALL WILL UNDERSTAND AND STILL SUPPORT ME…**_

_**So here we continue….**_

Sachin ran and hugged them…while Purvi was having tears in her eyes…suddenly her phone beeps…she saw the caller id and smiled…she received the call and…..

Purvi :- Heyy mom…..

Nishita(P.M.):- Hey …how are you?

Purvi :- I am good…..missing uh mumma…..

Nishita :- grow up Purvi you are not a kid now…by the way I have just called you because mujhe pata chala hai ki Tarika ki shadii hai…..maine kuch gifts bhijwa diya hai…..ye nahi lagna chahiye logon ko ki ROY family ne kuch nahi bhijwaya…..meri ek meeting hai talk u latter…..

The call gets disconnected…..and she was crying….suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder…..she remove her tears quickly and turned with a smiling face….she saw Tarika standing…..Purvi broke into Tarika's arm….

Tarika :- heyy relax….kya hua….

Purvi :-mujhse koi pyar nahi karta kisi ke pass b mere liye waqt nahi hai…..

Tarika :- kaisi batein kar rahi Purvi mai hu na…..aur ye bachon ki tarah rona band kar warna log kahenge ki dulhan ki best friend rondu hai…

Purvi smiled on this …

Tarika :-abb chall neeche ….dinner pe sab wait kar rahe honge….

They both left the place…and they have their dinner with little chit chats…..

At night 1 P.M…..

Sachin was doing some work on his laptop and Abhijeet was sleeping beside him…..suddenly Sachin heard the voice of anklet and he ignored but he again heard the same sound…..and this time he decided to see who's their…he open the door and saw a girl going from their …..he followed and was shocked to see Purvi talking with someone on the roof…

Sachin (P.O.V.):- ye itni raat ko kisse baat kar rahi hai…

Sachin saw a handsome guy in black t shrt and jeans was shaking hand with Purvi…Purvi handed him something which Sachin was unable to see due to darkness …the guy soon left the place…..As Purvi turned to go she saw Sachin standing their with folded hands…..

Purvi :- whattt?...aise kya dekh rahe ?

Sachin :- wo kon tha?

Purvi :- tumhe usse kya…..koi b tha….

Sachin :- accha to kya Tarika ko pata hai ki tum itni raat ko iss andhere me chatt pe apne boyfriend se milne aayi thi…..

Purvi :- boyfriend?

Sachin :- hann…..woo larkaa…..

Purvi (smiling):- boyfriend…

She left the place laughing…..and left Sachin confuse…..

Sachin (nervous):- agar uska boyfriend hai to fir mujhe kyu bura lag raha…..tu b na Sachin…..

He went to his room and slept…

Next morning…..

Purvi came out of her room yawning in the Balcony area…..she saw Tarika ,Abhijeet and Sachin was enjoing their coffe…..

Tarika :- good morning sweety…..

Sachin looked at Purvi and smiled …she was in her night dress wearing white shorts and Black t –shirt…..looking beautiful …..

Purvi :- good morning everyone…..

Tarika :- kya baat hai Purvi …teri tabiyat to thik hai na?

Purvi (smiling):- hmmm…..kyu?

Tarika :- nahii tu usually itti der tak nahi soti na ….isilye…

Purvi :- han wo rat ko der hogayi thi sone me thoraa kaam tha…

Sachin (smiling):- chattt pee?

Tarika (shocked):- chatt pe konsa kaam?

Purvi (nervous):- hann wo darasal mai chaat pe aayi thi call karne room me network nahi tha isilye….

Sachin (teasing):- acchaa….

Purvi :- hmm…..

Suddenly Manisha came…..Sachin hugged her…..

Sachin :- good morning love….

Manisha (smiling):- good morning sachin…..

Purvi (P.O.V.):- ohh to iss Katein ka naam Sachin hai….nice….

Manisha :- areyy Purvi beta….tumne coffee nahi liya…..?

Purvi (smiling):- nahii Aunty actually mujhe coffe lena pasand nahi morning time me…..mai juice le lungi…..

Manisha (Smiling):- mai mangwa deti hu….

Purvi :- areyy nahi nahi aunty mai le lungii….

Manisha (smiling):- Awaraaa…..

Suddenly a man came running…..

Awara :- yess madam…..

Manisha :- ek glass juice lekar aao…..

Awara :- konsa madam?

Manisha :-beta Purvi konsa logi?

Purvi :- Orange…..

Manisha (smiling):- what a coincidence Sachin ka b hi hai…..

Awara went from their and was back within 5 minutes with the orange juice…..

Sachin :- mom….Awara yahan hai iska matlab ki Dad?

Manisha :- hmm….don't worry….i will handle him enjoy your day….

Sachin smiled…..

Same evening…..

Everyone was ready for the marriage ceremony…Abhijeet was wearing a Red And Golden sherwani looking super duper handsome…while Tarika was wearing a Golden lehenga with Red blouse with heavy jwelleries looking stunning in her bridal look…..here Sachin was wearing black formal suit while Purvi was wearing a black saree with black earing and black sleeveless and backless blouse which was showing her beauty purely and sexy curves looking superb in her attire…..

Soon all the rituals gets over….and both Abhijeet and Tarika was finally tied in the knot …..

Everyone was back to the place and Abhirika were left alone for making their night special…next morning Abhijit and his family have to left for Delhi….so everyone was taking rest…..Sachin was not feeling sleepy so he decided to make coffe for him…..he went to kitchen and saw Purvi already making coffe….Purvi saw him and smiled he smiled back on her…..

Purvi :- tum yahan?

Sachin :- han wo darasal neend nahi aa rahi thi…

Purvi :- coffe pioge?

Sachin nodded in yes while smiling…..Purvi handed a mug to him and both walked together to the terrace…..

Sachin :- tum kyu nahi soyi?

Purvi :- neend nahi aa rahi thi….

Sachin :- ohh tumhara boyfriend nahi ayaa?

Purvi (smiling):- wo mera boyfriend nahi tha…junior tha ek case ki file lene aya tha….

Sachin (smiling):- ohh….hmmm afterall lawyer jo ho….

Purvi :- hmm….waise tum kya karte ho?

Sachin :-business …

Purvi :- ohhh…..good….

Sachin (smiling):- kuch kehna chahti ho?

Purvi :- hmm…..Tarika ka khyall rakhnaa…jab se mai bari hui hu meri life agar koi important raha hai mere liye to wo sirf Tarika hai…..so…

Sachin (smiling):- don't worry…..waise ek bat puchu?

Purvi :- hmm….

Sachin :- tumhare parents?

Purvi (smiling):- hote hue b nahi hai…..

She said this and left the place leaving Sachin confused…..

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..AND Thankyou so much everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED AFTER COMPLETING 95 REVIEWS….**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss….**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**Sorry for late update…hope you all are good…..and yes THANKYOU SOO MUCHH everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**So here we continue….**_

she said this and left the place leaving Sachin confused…

Next morning…

Everyone was sitting in the hall area and waiting for Tarika to come…she soon came with Purvi while crying…..Tarika's family and everyone was consoling her…..Purvi left the place while crying Sachin moved behind her and saw Purvi sitting on her bed while cuddling herself….Sachin went inside and sat on his knees beside her…

Sachin :- why are you crying?

Purvi didn't replied and was sobbing continuesly…

Sachin :- hey Purvi dekho roo mat agar tumhe Tarika rote hue dekhegi to use aur dukh hoga…aur Tarika humesha khush rahegi Abhijeet use bhut khush rakhega aur hum sab b to hai na…..tum fikar mat karo aur use haste haste bye bolo usse accha lagega….

Purvi (crying):- parr…

Sachin :- dekho plss mat roo Tarika ke liye na sahi mere liye hi…

Purvi removed her Tears and went outside with Sachin…..she saw Tarika was waiting for her near the car…..Purvi ran and hugged her…..

Purvi :- apna khyal rakhna…..

Tarika (smiling):- tu b apna khyal rakhna aur jadda rat tak kaam nahi karna…..

Purvi (smiling):- tu b jaldi so jana aur call karte rahna…..

Tarika :- pakka ….promise…..

Both laughed and hugged eachother and everyone was smiling on them…Tarika sat inside the car with Abhijeet and left…Manisha sat in the another car with Rakesh and left…..the last car was of Sachin he sat inside the car and once saw Purvi and smiled on her she smiled back and left the place…..

_**After 3 Months….. **_

Purvi was sitting in her cabin and was discussing a case with her two Assistents …..suddenly her phone beeps…..she cut the call and continued her work….again the phone rangs she decided to receive the call …

Purvi :- hello…..

No one replied and the call disconnected …

Purvi :- azib hai kisi ne kuch bola b nahi…..

She resumed her work…..

_**Same Night 1 A.M.**_

Purvi was sitting on her bed in resting position and was reading a novel suddenly her phone beeps…she again saw a call coming from private number….she decided to ignore the call …..again after few minutes the call came….this time she decided to answer…..she received the call and said…..

Purvi :- hlo kon bol raha hai?

Guy :- Sachin…..

Purvi :- kon Sachin ?

Sachin (smiling):- itni jaldi mujhe bhul gayi Phool?

Purvi (smiling):- ohoo Sachin Khanna right?

Sachin :- yes madam…

Purvi (smiling):- ajj achanak se hume kaise call kar lia…..

Sachin :- chahte to kabse the mauka hi nahi mila kabhi…..khair ye btao kaisi ho?

Purvi (smiling):- thik hu….tum btao kaise ho aur Ghar me sab kaise hai?

Sachin (smiling):- sab acche hai…tumhara boyfriend kaisa hai?

Purvi (laughing):- mera koi boyfriend nahi hai…

Sachin :- That's a great news…..

Purvi :- kuch samjhi nahii…..

Sachin :- bhut jald samjh jaogi…

They continued their talking on phone for almost 2 years…..Both were in love with eachother but didn't expressed yet…..ABHIRIKA was also known with it and Manisha was already liking Purvi as her daughter in law…but Sachin was hesitating to propose her…but finally he decided to propose her on valentines day …so he went to Delhi without informing Purvi that he Is coming to her….

_**After 2 years…..**_

_**ON VALENTINES DAY…**_

Sachin called her and asked her to get ready at 8 P.M. at night…Purvi was totally confused and unaware of anything….

_**At night 8 P.M.**_

Purvi was wearing a red gown with high heels and open hairs looking stuning in her beautiful attire….she was sitting on the bed after getting ready and was waiting for the call…..she soon received a call from Sachin…..

Sachin :- hey Purvi …..where are you?

Purvi :- ofcourse at home….but why did you told me to get ready ?

Sachin (smiling):- because I have a surprise for you…

Purvi :- surprise…..really?

Sachin :- yepp come downstairs…..

Purvi :- but sachin….

Sachin :- come soon….

He said this and the call disconnected as she came downstairs and open the door of the house she saw a guy sitting on his knees covering his face with a rose bouquet …Purvi was confused so she took the bouquet from his hand to see the person and was shocked to see Sachin in a black suit with white shirt looking damn handsome with a lovely smile on his face…

Purvi (shocked):- Sachinnn…..

Sachin (smiling):- yes my love…

She smiled broadly and hugged him tightly he hugged her back…..

Purvi (smiling):- what a beautiful surprise…..thankyou so much par tum kab aye Mumbai?

Sachin (smiling):- bass ajj morning ko hi…..

Purvi :- awww mujhe bataya b nahi…..

Sachin :- surprise babe…..

Both laughed on this…

Purvi :- andarr aao na…..

Sachin (smiling):- abhi nhii …..lets go…..

Purvi :- but kahan?

Sachin :- bhutt sawall puchti ho chalo to sahi…..

Purvi (smiling):- okkk…..

Both sat inside the car and left the place…on the way Sachin covered her eyes with a valvet red cloth to make her surprise again…finally they reached to their destination and sachin came out of his car and came to Purvi…..

Sachin :- Purvi hath do.…..

Purvi kept her hand in Sachin's hand and hold it tightly and Sachin grabbed her arm from another hand they started moving…..they walked for sometimes and Purvi started feeling cold waves on her shoulder and neck as it was not covered with clothes…she can feel the fresh air and beautiful fregnance around her…soon she felt some warm with the cold air…..she was confused with all these feelings…soon she heard Sachin's voice…..

Sachin :- Purvi open your heels….

Purvi (confused):- but why?

Sachin :- just do what I say please….

Purvi :- okk….

She open her heels with her another leg and walked further…..she felt something soft inside her feet…soon Sachin removed the clothes from her eyes and Purvi was shocked after seeing the scenario …..

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..AND Thankyou so much everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED AFTER COMPLETING 115 REVIEWS….**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss…..**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**Sorry for late update…hope you all are good…..and yes THANKYOU SOO MUCHH everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**So here we continue….**_

She open her heels with her another leg and walked further …..she felt something soft under her feet…soon Sachin removed the clothes from her eyes and Purvi was shocked after seeing the scenario….they were on the beach…..the whole place was decorated with lights , candles and flowers….their was bed which was decorated with red rose petals and surrounded by lights…..Purvi smiled and said…..

Purvi (smiling):- ohhh wow Sachin….its beautiful…ye sab tumne mere liye kiya hai awwww…so sweet Thankyou so much…..

As she turned while saying this she found Sachin on his knees holding a ring in his hand…Purvi was shocked she was not having any words to say…..Sachin smiled and said…..

Sachin :- I know thora late ho gaya mujhe kehne me but finally I want to ask that Miss Purvi Roy kya app Misses Purvi Khanna banogi?

Purvi :- nahiii…..

Sachin was shocked after hearing this…..Purvi smiled and said…..

Purvi (smiling):- Mai Misses Purvi Sachin Khanna banna chahungi…..

Both shared a laugh and then Sachin made her wore the ring and both hugged eachother tightly…..

Sachin :- chalo dinner karte hai…..

Both sat on the table and Sachin served the foods and drinks which was already arranged their…..

Purvi (smiling):- wow meri fav. Pasta….Thankyou….she said while eating…..

Sachin :- pehli baar kisi Lawyer ke sath date pe aya hu sab perfect hona chahiye na…..

Purvi :- matlab tum isse pahle b kisi ke sath date pe jaa chuke ho…..

Sachin :- nahiii nahiii mera wo matlab nahi tha…..

Purvi (smiling):- fir kya matlab tha?

Sachin :- tum mujhe pareshan kar rahi ho na ruko abhi batata hu…she ran while laughing and Sachin was chasing her…..she falls on the bed accidently and while chasing Sachin also lay beside her…..both was staring on the moon while smiling…than they looked at eachother…..Purvi touched Sachin's cheeks and he looked at her lips…..she too had a glance of his lips…..both attacks on eachother's lips wildly and hungrily…..soon their wild kiss changes into smooth and caring one…..both was exploring eachothers mouth…..soon they get parted for breath….

Purvi (smiling):- I love you….

Sachin :- I love you too babe….

Purvi :- I want you to make me yours…

Sachin (shocked):- do you think its right time for that?

Purvi :- time is never right we have to make it right…..please make me yours….i want to be yours forever and ever…..

Sachin smiled and hugged her so tightly …..Purvi felt as if , her body would emerge into one with Sachin…..

After they broke , Purvi who was being bold now was suddenly turn into shy and scarlet one…..she looked down…..

Sachin saw her blushing and smiled….he held her chin and she looked into his eyes and he said….

Sachin (lovingly):- Baby! Irada badal diya hai kya?

Purvi smiled and doesn't said anything and hide herself into his chest….Sachin smiled and kissed her head and wrapped her protective arms around her ….they make love whole night with Passion, care , love affection….and finally the sun rises…..

Both were covered with a thin layer of sheet and Purvi was in Sachin's arm…..the sign of satisfaction can be easily seen on their faces…

Purvi (smiling):- Thankyou Sachin…..ab tum sirf mere ho tumhe mujhse koi dur nahi kar sakta…..

Sachin (smiling):-Purvi ! mai to humesha tumhara hi tha aur humesha rahunga….

Both hugged eachother tightly…

After few hours…..

At 9 P.M…

Sachin :- Baby…I have to leave for Delhi ek urgent meeting aa gayi hai…

Purvi :- jaanaa jaruri hai kya…..

Sachin (smiling):- abb agli barr aunga to tumhe apne sath le jaunga promise…Mom se baat kar li hai maine wo jald hi tumhare parents se milkar humari rishte ki baat kar lengi…

Purvi smiled and blushed…..

Purvi (Smiling):- okk tum jao….sambhal kar jana aur apna dhyan rakhna…..

Sachin :- don't worry….chalo mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu…..

Purvi smiled and nodded…..both reached Purvi's house…..Purvi came out of the car and said….

Purvi :- andar nahi aaoge…..

Sachin (smiling):- abhii bhut late ho raha…..next time….

Purvi (smiling):- okkk ….bye….

She was about to go then Sachin called her…..she turned and Sachin came out of his car and hugged her tightly…..she smiled and hugged him back…..he than kissed her head and than cheeks…..and left the place Purvi smiled and blushed…

Purvi goes inside her house and was shocked to see….

**HERE THE ChAPTER ENDS….**

**Guest :-**Thankyou Dear…..

**Nivedita :-**Thankyou Nivi…..

**Daya's Biggest Fan :-**Thankyou Adu…

**Shweta :-**Hope you got your answer Dear…..lots of love…..

**Guest :-**Thankyouu Dear…..

**Guest :-**Thankyouu so much …..lots of love….

**Guest :- **Thankyouu …...

**Guest :-** Thankyouu so much…..keep smiling….

**Guest :-** Thankyouu …

**Guest :-** Thankyouu so much…..stay safe…

**Guest :-** Thankyouu so much dear….

**Nehal :-** Thankyouu so much Nehal…..lots of love….

**Sachin's fan:-** Thankyouu so much friend…..lots of love to you…..

**Guest :-** Thankyouu so much…..

**Guest :-** Thankss Dear…

_**Yohoo …. So kaisi lagi ye chappy jarur batana and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. waiting for your views…..**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED AFTER COMPLETING 130 REVIEWS...**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss….**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guysss…..kaise ho app sab I hope sab bhut acche honge aur apni life me khub sari mastiyan kar rhe honge…I know thoraa nahi bhut zyadya late hu mai…aur sab naraz b ho lekin I m realllyyyyyyyy sorryyyyy…..khair batein to hoti rhengii meri thora kaam b kar le… **_

_**so lets get started…..**_

Purvi goes inside her house and was shocked to see her mother waiting for her….

Purvi (confused):- app yaha?

Nishita :- where was you?

Purvi :- with my friend…..actually….

Nishita (ignoring):-whatever …..we need to leave now…

Purvi (confused):- kaha jana hai?

Nishita :- delhi…..get ready fast don't waste my time…

Purvi :- but mom…

Nishita (while going out of house):- I m waiting in the car come soon…and yes pack all your expensive and designer clothes and jwelleries…

Purvi nodded silently and Nishita went to her car…

After 20 minutes Purvi came and sat with her mom in the car and left…

The whole night passed in travelling and finally they landed to delhi…

Nishita :- purvi ….

Purvi :- yes mom…

Nishita :- someone is waiting for you in the car….go and meet I am coming in 10 minutes…..

Purvi (confused):-okk….

And Nishita left the place soon…..now Purvi moved towards the car where her Mom assistants were waiting for her in the entrance area….

Everyone greeted her and she sat in the car and was shocked to find her father siting inside the car with big smile…

Purvi (smiling):- what a surprise…..when did u came india?

Danish (P.F.):- hey my little doll how are you?

Purvi :- I am good …..how are you?

Danish :- as always fantastic…

Nishita came soon and joined them…

Nishita :- driver hotel le chalo…..

Driver :- yes mam…

Soon they left the place and reached hotel….Purvi was all confused with the situation happening ….she was unable to understand anything…..

Nishita :- Purvi tum apne room me jao aur rest karo…..tumse milne kuch guest ane wale hai 1 baje…..so be ready…..

Purvi (confused):- mujhse milne kon aa raha?

Danish :- baby it's a surprise….

Purvi :- but papa…..

Nishita :- Purvi I told you na…go and rest ….and yes be on time don't be late…..

Purvi (silently):- ok…

And she went…..Danish and Nishita smiled and hugged eachother….

Nishita :- ajj mai bhut khush hu….

Danish :- mai b…..humari bacchi kitni bari hogyi hume pata hi nahi chala….

Nishita (sadly):- hume pata tab chalta na jab hum use apna waqt dete…khair I m very happy for my princess….

Danish :- mee too…..

At 1 P.M. ….

Purvi's room…

Purvi (tensed):- ye sachin kaha busy hai kal se phone try kar rahi lag hi nahi raha…kya karu …kisse puchu…..

Suddenly she heard knock on the door …..she opened the door and saw her mom's P.A. standing …

P.A. (smiling):- Good morning Purvi mam…sab apka neeche wait kar rahe hai…..

Purvi :- app chalo mai aati hu…

P.A. :- okk mam…..

She left and after 5 minutes Purvi came in yellow jumpsuit with bun and heavy earrings looking extremely beautiful…..she came their and was shocked to see Sachin with his family …

She came and hugged Sachin without caring about anyone…he smiled and hugged her back tightly…..they both shared a bone crushing hug and as they parted they saw everyone was laughing at them…

Purvi (scared):- mom , dad actually wo…

Nishita (smiling):- tumhe kuch kehne ki jarurat nahi hai beta Sachin ne pehle hi sab confess kar lia hai…..

Danish (smiling):- And yes my baby doll no one have problem with this relation…..

Purvi (happily):- Thankyuuu so much….

Sachin's mom came and hugged Purvi and kissed on her forehead…..

Manisha:- Bahu banogi na meri?

Purvi (shying):- hmm…..

Everyone laughs and Sachin winked at her…..

Abhijeet :- chalo fir ye decide hua ki humari Sali sahiba abb humari bhabhi jaan banne wali hai bhut jald…..

Tarika (smiling):- I m too excited…..

Purvi (smiling):- mee too…..and then she realized what she said….

Everyone laughs and she hide her face in Sachin's arm…..

Abhijeet :- alright …..then aajj sham ko hum ek party organize karte hai…

Manisha(smiling) :- beta jo karna hai jald hi karna hoga pandit ji ne shadi ka shubh muhrat kal ka hi nikala hai …..

Nishita(smiling):- don't worry samdhan ji sab manage ho jayega…..

Purvi (shocked):- kal hi shadi?

Sachin(smiling):- any problem?

Purvi :- nahi koi problem to nahi …..

Sachin (giving evil smile):- then be ready to be mine….he said this in front of everyone after winking and left the place …..

Purvi was shocked…and as she saw everyone disappear from their…..she blushed hard and left…..

Same evening…

Purvi (tensed):- ye abtak koi aya kyu nahi mai ready b nahi hui party me sab wait kar rahe honge mera…kya karu mom ko call karu kya…..nahi nahi kya sochengi mai kitni betab hu ready hone ke liye…..

Suddenly the lights gets off…..and Purvi heard some voice coming towards her….

Purvi (scared):- kon hai?

She received no response and felt ….

_**Yohoo …so kaisi lagi ye chappy jarur batana and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna….waiting for your reviews… **_

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON…..**_

_**KEEP LOVING AND SUPPORTING ME…**_

_**TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF…**_

_**LOVE YOU Guysss…..**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys, Ananya here…._**

**_So here we continue…._**

She received no response and felt a hand on her waist ….she shouted and suddenly the lights turned on and she saw Sachin their….He was wearing a black kurta pajama looking too handsome…..

Purvi (shocked):- tum aise choro ki tarah yaha kyu aye?

Sachin :- dheere bolo yaar Purvi kitna chilati ho…..

Purvi :- tumne mujhe dara diya Sachin…..

Sachin (smiling):- accha baba sorryyyyyy…..maff kar do….

Purvi (smiling):- it's okk…..

Sachin(giving a bag ):- accha …..this is for you….

Purvi (confused):- kya hai isme?

Sachin :- go and check and yess change it soon…..

Purvi :- butt Sachin…..

Sachin didn't listen anything and pushed her inside the changing room….

After 10 minutes…..

Sachin (shouting):- jaldi karo Purvii I m waiting…

Purvi :-waitt yaar….

She came outside while adjusting her plates of the saree…..Sachin was amazed to see his girl in black and golden saree with a low bun and sleeveless blouse with heavy earings and light makeup…..looking splendid…..

Purvi (confused):- thik lag rahi na mai?

Sachin didn't respond anything and moved towards her…she took back steps and he moved forward ….he hold her waist from one hand and pulled her towards himself…..both shared a cute eyelock and he kissed her cheeks…..she blushed hard…..and as he was about to reach her lips which was trembling someone knocked the door…both came to reality and looked at eachother…..

Voice :- Purvi mam….r u their?

Purvi (shaking voice):- ye…yess…

Girl :- makeup team….sorry for late coming mam…..traffic ke karann…..actually….

Purvi :- its okk….i am ready now…..thanks for coming…..

Girl :- okk mam….enjoy ur day…..

And they left…..

Sachin(smiling):- hmm….to hum kaha the….

Purvi (shy):- neeche sab humara wait kar rahe honge…..

Sachin(laughing):- lets goo then…..

Purvi (looking down):- Sachin actually mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi…..

Sachin :- abhi?

Purvi :- hmm…..tumse kuch chupa nahi hai Sachin….mere parents aise nahi the jaise wo aaj hai….aaj se pehle kabhi unhone mere bare na socha hai na hi waqt nikala hai mere liye…..fir mujhe samjh nahi aa raha aachanak ye sab kaise….

Sachin (siting on his knees):- tum khush nahi ho iss baat se ki tumhare parents ab waise hai jaise tumhe chahiye the…

Purvi :- nahi Sachin mai khush nahi hu…pata nahi kyu mujhe khushi nahi ho rahi…samjh hi nahi aa raha kuch…..

Sachin :- mujhpe trust hai tumhe?

Purvi (smiling):- khud se b jyada…..

Sachin :- then itna maat socho….enjoy whatever is happening…parents hai tumhare ajj nahi to kal unhe realize hona hi tha…..abb ye sab hua kaise wo b tumhe pata chal jayega par abhi party me chale sab wait kar rahe honge humara…

Purvi (smiling):- okk….

Both came downstairs…..everyone was waiting for them…..

Manisha :- my princess is looking beautifull…

Purvi (smiling):- Thankyou Mumma…..

Nishita :- looking beautifull beta…..

Purvi :- Thankyou….

Nishita felt bad from her response but Danish hold her hand and she smiled…..

Abhijeet and Tarika came on the stage both were looking gorgeous …

Abhijeet :- Ladies and gentle man…..ajj iss party me bhuton ka dil tutne wala hai kyunki ajj delhi ka hottest bachelor , the most good looking business man Sachin Khanna aur Mumbai ki the most beautiful and bold lawyer Purvi Roy…finally single se mingle hone jaa rahe….yess guys they are getting married tomorrow…..

The whole crowd started hooting and whistling…

Tarika :- soo I request to the love birds please come on the stage and have a beautiful dance…..

Sachin and Purvi smiled…..

Lights get off and the music started…..and they started dancing…

_**Hmm…**_

_**Jis roz teri akhiyan  
Maine pahli baar takiyaan  
Woh din aur uski ghadiyan  
Rakhiyan sambhaal rakhiyaan**_

_**Tainu yaad yaad karke  
Ve main taaryan nu padh ke  
Katya jo saari ratiyaan  
Rakhiyan sambhal rakhiyan**_

_**Rabba mere jeene ki, waja hai  
Woh nasha hai, mera dil tarse  
Baarishein bhi beet gayi bin barse  
Aise na saza de yaar ve**_

_**Tainu vekh vekh jee lu, jee bhar ke  
Teri hi rahu main yaara, chahe maar ke  
Mujhko yeh dua de yaar ve..**_

_**Hoo.. oo oo..  
Hoo.. oo oo..  
Ho.. oo.. o… (x2)**_

_**Guzre hain lamhe kis tarah tere bin  
Tu naa jaane, tu na jaane  
Hona hai mera bewajah tere bin  
Tu naa jaane, tu na jaane  
Jaane phir kyun umeedan rakhiyan**_

_**Pagal hai meri akhiyan  
Khud ko na rok sakiyan  
Teri vekh vekh raaha  
Thakiyan na yaar thakiyan**_

_**Tainu yaad yaad karke  
Ve main taaryan nu padh ke  
Katya jo saari ratiyaan  
Rakhiyan sambhal rakhiyan**_

_**Rabba mere jeene ki, waja hai  
Woh nasha hai, mera dil tarse  
Baarishein bhi beet gayi bin barse  
Aise na saza de yaar ve**_

_**Tainu vekh vekh jee lu, jee bhar ke  
Teri hi rahu main yaara, chahe maar ke  
Mujhko yeh dua de yaar ve..**_

_**Hoo.. oo oo..  
Hoo.. oo oo..  
Ho.. oo.. o… (x2)**_

As the music gets over Purvi was having tears in her eyes…..Sachin removed the tears from her eyes and kissed her head…

The lights gets on and everyone clapped for them…..both came down and took their place….suddenly the lights again gets off and a photo album on projector gets started…..

Purvi (smiling):- heyy its me…..

Sachin (smiling):- how beautifull…..soo cute…

Purvi's parents came on the stage….

Danish (smiling):- Meri guriya jab iss duniya me ayi thi…..

Nishita (smiling):- khushiyon ki saugat v sang apne layi thi…..

Danish :- pyari si ,bholi si jaan meri…..

Nishita (smiling):-maa ki dulari , papa ki pehchan bani…

Danish :- jaise jaise bari hui….

Nishita(having tears) :- waise waise dur hui….

Danish (sadly):- galti uski nahi isme…..

Nishita(crying):- galti isme humari thi…..

Danish :- sab kuch use deneko humare pass …..siwa humare.…..

Nishita (pointing towards Sachin):- fir v kuch na de paye usse ….siwa tumhare….

Danish :- mangte hai tumse maffii …..

Nishita(crying) :- maff kar dena hume guriya humari…..

Purvi's eyes were full of tears she came and hugged her parents…..

Danish :- hum tumhe tumhara bachpan nahi lauta sakte but I promise now your parents will try their best to make every second of your happy…..

Nishita :- I promise beta…..tumhari mumma abb Nishita Roy ban kar nahi balki tumhari mumma banker rahegi….we are sorry beta….

Purvi (smiling):-its okk mumma and papa…..mere liye itna kaffi hai ki mere parents b ab mere liye hai….mumma , papa mujhe ye paise nahi chahiye mujhe kuch nahi chahiye mujhe sirf apka waqt chahiye …..apka pyar chahiye jisse maine miss kiya hai…..

Danish :- I promise my love ab apke mumma aur papa wahi karenge jo humari princess chahti hai…

Purvi (confused):- par ye sab hua kaise?

Nishita :- ye sab Sachin ne kara hai…

Purvi (confused):- Sachin ne….?

Danish :- ha beta ….parso mujhe ek call aya tha aur uss aadmi ne mujhse ye kaha ki Purvi Roy ka accident hogya hai aur uska bachna namumkin hai jald hi hospital ane ko…..

Nishita :- aur same call mujhe b aya…..jab humdono hospital pahuche to hume dusri kisi admi ki lash dikhayi gayi and hume laga humne tumhe kho diya…..par bad me sab clear hua aur hume realize hua humne kitni bari galti ki hai aur tumhe kitna kuch face karna para…

Purvi (smiling):- Thankyou Sachin…..

Sachin smiled and nodded…..

Manisha came to Nishita and hugged her…..

Manisha :- galti har insan se hoti hai …janti hu thora der hua hai aplogon ko realize karne me par khushi iss baat ki hai abb sab thik hai…mai wada karti hu aplogon se mai kabhi Purvi ko akele nahi parne dungi …..purvi meri beti hai abb…..aur aplog jab chahe purvi se mil sakte hai…after all we all are family…..

Everyone smiled…

Sachin (smiling):- abb emotional bhut ho gya now enjoy the party…

Purvi was enjoying with her parents and friends…..suddenly Sachin came and holded her hand and dragged her in the corner….

Purvi (confused):- kya hua Sachin tum mujhe yahan aise kyu laye?

Sachin :- tum kuch bhul rahi ho ?

Purvi (confused):- kya bhull rahi mai?

Sachin :- tumne mujhe Thankyou nahi bola…..

Purvi :- abhi hi to bola sab ke samne…..

Sachin :- sab ke samne bola na…. special wala nahi bola…

Purvi (smiling):- mai kuch samjhi nahi….

Before she could say anything further…..she realizes her lips was locked by his lips…..both shared a lovely kiss ….after they get parted Purvi pushed him and went to the party back…..Sachin smiled….and joined the party too…..

And the Party gets over soon….

Next morning….

Purvi was sleeping in her night wear looking extremely cute…..her mother came with her father and sat on the bed…..

Nishita :- Purvi beta…

Purvi :- kanta taii thora aur sone do ajj office nahi hai…..

Danish :- good morning princess uth jao….

Purvi opened her eyes and was shocked to see her parents…..

Purvi :- applog yahan?

Nishita :-good morning beta…..she kissed her head….and hugged her….

Purvi (smiling):- good morning mumma…..good morning dad…..

Nishita (smiling):- how is my princess feeling?

Purvi (smiling):- amazing ….this is the best morning of my life…..

Danish :- humara b….

Trio smiled and hugged eachother…..

Sachin's room…

Manisha :- Sachin….uth ja beta….

Sachin :-mumma do minute aur…..

Manisha :- Sachin shadi hai ajj teri uth ja abb…..

Sachin :- bas thori der aur….

Manisha (smiling):- are Purvi beta tum yahan?

Sachin (shocked):- Purvi yaha kyu?

As he hurriedly get up and he saw…

_**Here the chapter ends….**_

_**Yohoo …so kaisi lagi ye chappy jarur batana and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna….waiting for your reviews… **_

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON…..**_

_**KEEP LOVING AND SUPPORTING ME…**_

_**TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF…**_

_**LOVE YOU Guysss…..**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys, Ananya here….i know again I m very late but sorrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy … sooo sorrryyyyyyyy_**

**_So here we continue…._**

As he hurriedly get up and he saw his mother laughing like crazy…..

Manisha :- aree wahh bête shadii se pehle hi biwi se itna dar….

Sachin (smiling):- kya mumma app subh subh meko tang kar rahe….

Manisha :- awww….mera baccha ….accha chal sorry….. abb jaldi uth ja….

As she turned to go Sachin holded her hand….she smiled and sat on bed …..he kept his head in her lap….she smiled and started caressing his hair….

Manisha (smiling):- kya bat hai?

Sachin :- Thankyou mumma….

Manisha (confused):- for what?

Sachin :- for always being their for me….i love you so much…..you are my everything….

Manisha (smiled):- I love you too baccha….maa hu mai tumhari aur maa ko kabhi thanks nahi kehte pagle….abb chal rulayega kya meko….

She kissed his head and left Sachin smiled ….. Suddenly someone knocked the door….he saw Tarika coming inside…

Sachin :- aree bhabhi ji app yahan…

Tarika (smiling):- jii devar ji ye lijiye ye apki kapre….

Sachin :- are bhabhi app kyu pareshan hui kisi aur ko bhej diya hota….

Tarika (smiling):- hmm…bilkul bhej diya hota par mujhe kuch bat b karni thi…

Sachin :-boliye na….

Tarika :- actually Sachin mai Purvi ko bacchpan se janti hu...ya ye kahun ki agar kisi ne use acche se samjha hai to wo sirf mai hu…..wo meri dost kam aur behan jyada hai…..usne bachpan se hi bhut kuch saha hai….please tum use humesha khush rakhna…..

Sachin :- trust me….she is not only my love …..she is my life ….

Tarika (smiling):- hmm ….i know…but ek aur cheez hai jo mai tumhe dena chahti hu….

Sachin (confused):-kya?

Tarika smiled and handed a red diary to Sachin….

Sachin (confused):- ye kya hai ….?

Tarika :- padh lo sab samjh jaoge…..she said this and left the room….

Sachin have no idea about the diary….

He took the diary and sat near the window….he started reading the diary carefully and smile started to appear as he started turning the pages….he read carefully every pages , every lines…his face was full of glow and smile….he kept the diary carefully and called someone….

Sachin (smiling):- hey….i need your help…..

Same evening….

Manisha was getting ready…Suddenly someone hugged her from back….

She was shocked to find Rakesh….

Manisha :- app?

Rakesh :- jii mai…kyu nahi ho sakta kya?

Manisha :- nahi aisi batt nahi hai wo….

Rakesh :- janta hu maine bhut takleef diye hai tumhe aur Sachin ko but….

Manisha :- ye kaisi batein kar rahe hai app….ye sab choriye aur chal kar apne bête ko taiyaar kijiye….

Rakesh smiled…..he was having tears in his eyes ….

Manisha and Rakesh entered inside Sachin's room where he was getting ready with Abhijeet….

Abhijeet (whispering):- aa gaya tere kharoos baap….

Sachin :- shut upp Abhi…

Rakesh entered while smiling and twisted Abhijeet's ear

Abhijeet (shouting):-aaaahhhh….

Rakesha :- ab btao agli barr kharoos bologe….

Abhijeet :- naii naiii bilkul nahi …..Kharoos…..he shouted this and ran away….

Rakesh and Manisha both shared a laugh while Sachin was confused with his father's changed behavior….his mother noticed this and assured him through her eyes….

Rakesh came to Sachin and hugged him….he hugged him back while smiling….

Rakesh :- beta I m sorry….

Sachin :- kyu papa?

Rakesh :- beta maine bhut …..

Sachin :- bass papa kuch kehne ki jarurat nahi hai….apko pata hai apne mujhe duniya ki best mom di hai…..jinhone apki kamii ko b humesha pura kiya….islye no sorry….

Trio smiled and shared a family hug…..

On the other hand….

Purvi was getting ready when her mother came inside…..

She came smiling and kept the red chunar on her head …..Purvi smiled….she came in front of Purvi and started making her wore jewelries….

Nishita:- ye jewelries mujhe tumhari dadi ne diye the meri shadi ke waqt….ye humare khandani gehne hai…..

Purvi :-par maa….

Nishita :- janti hu tu kya soch rahi….yahi na ki ye to ghar ki bahu rakhti hai fir beti kaise….meri to ek tu hi hai duniya me jise mai apni sarein armano ko pura karungi….

Purvi smiled….

Everyone was ready for the marriage ceremony…Sachin was wearing a yellow sherwani looking superb duper handsome…while Purvi was wearing a yellow bridal lehenga with Red blouse and heavy jwelleries looking stunning in her bridal attire…..

Soon all the rituals gets over….and both Bride and Groom was finally tied in the knot of marriage …..

Everyone went back to their respective rooms giving privacy to the newly married couple…..Sachin entered inside the room and saw Purvi standing near the window admiring the beauty of moon….he smiled and came to her….she smiled without turning….

Purvi :- aa gaye tum….

Sachin (shocked):- tumhe kaise pata chala?

Purvi (smiling):- aree yaar biwi hu tumhari tumhari ahatt to pehchanti hi hu….

Sachin smiled and hugged her from behind….

Purvi (smiling):- ye chand kitna khoobsurat lag raha hai na….

Sachin :- hmmm...chalo…

Purvi (confused):-kahan?

Sachin (smiling):- surprise….

Purvi :- par Sachin….abhi kaise chalen kisi ne dekh liya to….

Sachin :- dekh liya to yahi sochega ki Sachin apni biwi ke sath Shuhagrat manane ke liye bahar gaya hai…..

Purvi (laughing):- U are impossible….

Sachin :- chalein….

Purvi :-par mai iss bridal dress me bahar kaise jaungi….mai change kar leti hu….

Sachin :- noo noo….uski koi jarurat nahi hai….aise hi chalo…

Purvi :- but Sachin…..

Sachin :- yaar Purvi chalo b aur kitna sawall puchogi….

Purvi (giving up):-accha baba chalo….

They both came slowly with baby steps in the parking area where Sachin started his bike and Purvi was shocked with this….

Purvi :-don't say Sachin that we are going on bike….yaar meko dar b lagta hai bike se aur upar se ye lehenga mai girr gayi to….nahi nahi meri first night kahi akhiri na ho jayen…..

Sachin :- Purvi kuch b mat bolo….aur tumhe mujh par bharosa nahi hai?

Purvi :- bharosa to pura hai par….

Sachin :- bharosa hai to chalo…

Purvi sat on the bike making proper balance …..

Sachin :-chalein….

Purvi :- han…

Sachin started his bike with jerk and Purvi clutches Sachin tightly in fear….Sachin smiled and started moving towards his destination…..they reached Sachin's farmhouse …..

Sachin :- aaoo andar…

Purvi :- ye kiska ghar hai….aur hum ghar se itni durr kaha aye hai….

Sachin :-relaxx ye humara farmhouse hai..

Purvi :- par hum ajj itni special night chor kar yahan iss farm house ko dekhne aye hai…?

Sachin (laughing):- aree baba chalo to sahi….

He dragged her to the garden area where she was shocked to see the scenario….the whole garden was decorated with yellow lamps….and in the middle a white bed with white curtains was decorated with red roses and lights….all the lights was sparking on the garden flowers and trees…..she smiled on this…and was shocked at same time because this was the same thing which she wishes on the wedding night….

He holded her hand and both lay on the bed staring the moon and stars which was making the night perfect….she turned to him and smiled….he kissed her forehead in response….

Purvi :- tumhe ye sab kaise pata chala?

He smiled on her question and told about the diary….he then shares all his plans about their honeymoon and all which was added in her wish list….she smiled on his care and love towards her….

Purvi (smiling):- I love you Mr. Khanna….

Sachin (smiling back):- I love you too Mrs. Khanna….

Both shared a loving hug and started their lovely married life with a lot of love , care and concern about eachother…..

_**Here the Story ends….**_

_**Yohoo …so kaisi lagi ye story jarur batana and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna…. **_

_**LOVE YOU Guysss…..**_

_**STAY SAFE…..STAY HAPPY….**_


End file.
